


the taste of iron

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caleb finds Astrid splayed in his bed- their bed now, he supposes- and when her eyes meet his, she groans and gives him an exaggeratedly pitiful look.“Oh,Schatz, what’s the matter? Why are you giving me such sad eyes?”Astrid whines. “My body is betraying me, Bren, trying to kill me and I’mdying.”Caleb moves quietly to the bed, sitting on the edge near Astrid, and places a hand over hers. “That time of the month,Liebling?”
Relationships: Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: anonymous





	the taste of iron

**Author's Note:**

> This is very explicit period sex, including oral and otherwise getting menstrual blood in one's mouth. If that's not your cup of tea, maybe skip this fic.
> 
> Caleb is a trans man and his genitals are described using the words "cock/dick" and "hole". Eadwulf is AMAB nonbinary (they/them pronouns) and their genitals are described using the words "cock/dick". 
> 
> Set in an "Astrid and Eadwulf join the Mighty Nein and live in the Xhorhaus" AU. They still call him Bren sometimes when they're alone, and he's okay with that.

Caleb finds Astrid splayed in his bed- their bed now, he supposes- and when her eyes meet his, she groans and gives him an exaggeratedly pitiful look.

“Oh, _Schatz_ , what’s the matter? Why are you giving me such sad eyes?”

Astrid whines. “My body is betraying me, Bren, trying to kill me and I’m _dying_.”

Caleb moves quietly to the bed, sitting on the edge near Astrid, and places a hand over hers. “That time of the month, _Liebling?_ ”

“Ugh,” she says, “you sound like somebody’s _Großmutter_. It’s been so long since I had to deal with this. I think it’s all the strange food your firbolg has been feeding me.”

“ _Nein, Liebling_ , I think it’s just your body adjusting to being a body again.”

“It’s bullshit,” she groans.

“Is this your way of asking for help? Because it’s pretty roundabout.”

“I’m not asking for help, Bren,” she says, and reaches up to grab the lapel of his coat, pulling him down towards her. “I’m telling you to fuck me until I can’t even remember what cramps _are_.”

“Ah.” A shiver runs down Caleb’s spine, and he shifts a bit. “That seems like an awfully big job for one person. Should I call for backup?”

“Do you really need to ask?”

Caleb nods, and pulls a copper wire from his pocket with a shaking hand.

“Ah, Eadwulf? If you could come to our room, please, Astrid is in need of your cock.”

In response, he hears a sharp inhale, and Wulf hisses, “I’m helping Clay with pruning, you can’t just _say_ that- _Scheiße_ , I’ll be right there-”

Caleb can imagine Wulf’s face tinged with pink, bullshitting some excuse that Caduceus will inevitably see through then running to wash their hands. 

"They're on their way. They ought to be here in just a few minutes."

Astrid doesn’t seem to be interested in waiting, though, and is pulling Caleb down for a kiss as he speaks. Her body is _warm,_ so much warmer than normal, and her grip on his lapel is vise-like, keeping him bent over so she can press her lips to his. There's a desperate sort of hunger to the way she kisses him, like she's been burning for this all day long and she can't wait a second longer. 

He has to post a hand on the mattress to keep from being completely dragged down, but his free hand comes to cup Astrid's face. Her skin is hot to the touch, so much so that he worries she's feverish. But before he can start to act on his concern she's grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand away from her face and down towards her stomach. And he _has_ to laugh into the kiss at her impatience.

She’s wearing loose, baggy pants, tied at the waist, and Caleb fumbles with the strings one-handed until he feels the knot come free. Astrid bites gently at his lip as she pushes his hand under the fabric. Her hand leaves his when he feels the thick, curly hair that trails up her stomach.

“No underwear, _Schatz?_ ”

“I didn’t want you to waste time on that. But now you’re wasting time talking about it so- _OH-_ ”

Caleb cups her, palm grinding into her clit before his fingers stroke between her folds, finding her scorching hot and wet with blood and slick. 

“Fuck,” she hisses against his cheek, and he smiles.

“You feel so good, _Liebling_.”

“Don’t tease me, you asshole. I want your fingers _in-_ ” She gasps as he presses two fingers into her agonizingly slowly, and Astrid curses in Zemnian when he sinks in to the knuckle. 

“ _Scheiße_ , Astrid, you feel so good, so wet for me-”

“So vain,” she teases, even as her breath catches as he fucks his fingers into her, “thinking it’s all for _you-_ ”

There’s a bang as the door flies open, and both Caleb and Astrid turn to see Eadwulf standing there, face red and small rivulets of sweat running down their face.

“Fuck,” they say, eyes wide as they take in the scene of Astrid, fully clothed and flushed with Caleb half-lying over her and his hand down her pants.

“What took you so long?” Caleb teases, and Eadwulf slams the door behind them and locks it with a _snap_ of their fingers as they stride quickly to the bed.

"Do _not-_ " they kiss Caleb hard and quick, " _-do_ that to me! You _bastard._ "

Caleb bats his lashes as he looks up to them and smiles, the picture of faux-innocence. "Blame Astrid, not me. _She_ is the one who wants to be fucked silly."

Astrid grinds against Caleb's hand when his fingers stop moving and she huffs, irritated. "I don't want to be fucked _silly_ , I want to be fucked _senseless_ ; my stomach hurts and my tits are sore and I want to just _come already-_ "

Wulf kisses her as they climb onto the bed, cutting her off mid-sentence, and she makes such a pretty noise against Wulf's mouth before she's guiding their hand down between her legs like she had just done with Caleb.

"My clit," she gasps into the kiss, and Wulf hums in acknowledgement as their fingers rub circles against it, hard and fast. Caleb speeds up to match them, and it doesn't take much before Astrid is shaking beneath them and crying out. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, and Wulf steals a quick kiss before pulling her loose shirt off over her head. 

"More of _that_ , please," she sighs, and Eadwulf laughs.

"Whatever you want, _Schatz._ " 

“Mm... I want out of these pants and I want the two of you naked, to start with.” She shudders as Caleb slips his fingers out of her, then grimaces. “This is going to make such a mess.”

Wulf grins as they start to strip out of their tunic. “Didn’t we learn Prestidigitation just for situations like this?"

"Bren certainly didn't," Astrid snorts, then gasps as Caleb pinches her clit teasingly. " _Scheiße_ , aren't you supposed to be _nice_ to me right now?"

"I think I am being _exceptionally_ nice." Caleb leans forward to kiss her again, and the soft noises she makes as he rubs her clit lazily are muffled by his mouth.

It takes a pointed throat-clearing from Eadwulf to break them apart, and when they look over, they can see that Wulf is fully undressed and half-hard, watching them with crossed arms and a smile. Caleb's eyes drift from their face down their chest and over their scarred, tattooed forearms, down their defined abs and the dark trail of hair that leads to their cock. He isn't trying to be subtle about it, and Astrid _tsk_ s at him before biting his jaw.

"You can suck their cock _after_ they fuck me. I'm the one in _agony_ , remember?"

Wulf, clearly preening under the attention, wraps a large hand loosely around their cock, stroking it lazily as it hardens. "He could suck me off just a little, couldn't he?"

"Mm. Yes, but _I_ wanted his mouth." Astrid pouts, playful, and Caleb feels like electricity is running through his veins at the thought of being so _desired_ , even as they talk about him like he isn't there.

"Perhaps I could- have just a moment with Eadwulf while they open you up, and then I could make you come with my mouth?" Caleb's cock throbs eagerly at the thought.

"Hmm." Astrid puts a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe a little competition is in order. Caleb, _Schatz_ , why don't you go ahead and let Wulf have your mouth while they get me ready, and if you can get them close before they make me come, I'll let you eat me out _after_ they've come in me.

" _But_ ," she points her finger at him, "if they come in your mouth, neither of you are allowed to get off for a week."

Wulf gasps in mock horror. "You would deny our sweet little _Kätzchen_ his cream? Also, what do _I_ get if I win?"

"First, that phrasing is disgusting. Second, you get the honor of finishing inside of me."

"You were going to let me do that anyways," they reply, faux-indignant.

Astrid raises an eyebrow. "I can leave you to fuck your own hand if you prefer."

They sigh before dropping to their knees and resting their cheek on her thigh, gazing up at her. "No, please, Miss Astrid, I'm sorry. It would be a great honor to pleasure you in your time of need. Please allow me this."

"Poor thing," Astrid coos, "and that was hardly even sarcastic. Of course I'll let you fuck me." Her fingers run through their now-shaggy hair, and they lean into her touch.

From their position, Eadwulf can see a dark stain starting to seep into the fabric of the crotch of Astrid's pants. Their hands come to rest on the waistband of the pants, not yet moving.

"You had better take these off. Wouldn't want to ruin them."

"Go ahead." She lifts her hips for them as they pull the pants down her thighs and off. Wulf casts a quick Prestidigitation to whisk away the blood before tossing the pants to the side and standing up.

"Hmm. What's the best way to do this…?" Caleb's brow furrows for a moment before his face lights up. "Eadwulf, lie back on the bed, please, and Astrid can straddle your face while I suck you off."

Astrid pulls Caleb down for a kiss midway through him pulling his shirt off, but he doesn't complain. 

"Have I ever told you how much I like that clever mind of yours?"

He blushes, and mumbles out a response that even he himself doesn't catch. Astrid laughs and bites at his lower lip before pushing him away and making room for Wulf to lie down on the bed. As they get situated, Caleb finishes scrambling out of his tunic and pants and bindings until he's nude and shivering slightly in the cool air. Still, the temperature does nothing to lessen the heat flowing molten through his body.

"Poor little _Kätzchen,_ shivering alone in the cold," Astrid coos teasingly from the bed. "Come join us, sweet thing, let us warm you up."

Wulf has started to soften with all their talking, but Caleb watches their cock twitch as Astrid swings a leg over their head, hovering above their face and facing the rest of their body.

"This is an awkward position to try and open you up in, you know."

Astrid gives a pleased little shiver as Wulf's breath ghosts over her before she leans forward to pinch one of their nipples. "I want to watch him suck your cock. Though if it's too much of a challenge, I could just do it myself…"

“No, I never said that-”

Their voice catches as Astrid drags her nails up their chest, and Caleb takes the opportunity to climb onto the bed between Eadwulf’s legs. Their cock is so tempting lying against their hip like it is, but Caleb is nothing if not a tease. He mouths at the crease of Wulf's thigh, tasting and smelling the sweat and musk from gardening, and allows himself to savor these things that are uniquely _Eadwulf_. He nips at Wulf's inner thigh before he gets to work sucking a mark into the sensitive skin, and does his best to make it dark.

There's a small gasp from above him and the wet sound of Wulf's fingers inside of Astrid, and Caleb thinks that even without the blood, he might be nearly as wet as she is. His thighs are slick and his cock throbs as Astrid exhales sharply and Wulf laughs softly from beneath her-

Which is why Caleb licks from the base of their cock to the tip before swallowing down as much as he can and wrapping his hand around the rest. Wulf's chuckle turns into a strangled yelp, and their hips thrust up, seeking more of that wet warmth. They taste like salt and musk and heat, and Caleb moans happily around them as he feels their cock stiffen further on his tongue.

His eyes have automatically fluttered shut, and so he flinches in surprise when he feels fingers stroke through his hair. Astrid's voice soothes him immediately, though, as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

"You are so fucking gorgeous with Ead's cock in your mouth, _Schatz_. A pity they can't see you right now."

Wulf's cock throbs at the same time Caleb groans, and Astrid laughs. "Remember, Wulf, tonight your cum is for _me_."

"Yes, _Liebling_ ," they say weakly, but judging by the sound Astrid makes moments later, they still have enough focus to have found that sensitive spot inside of her.

Things become hazy, then- as much as Caleb tries to keep himself sharp, the weight and heat of Eadwulf's cock in his mouth and hand combined with the salt of precum and the feeling of Astrid's hand in his hair all work together to dull the usually-sharp edges of his thoughts. He keeps himself present enough to leave his hand at the base of Wulf's cock- as much as he'd like for them to fuck his throat, that would almost certainly end the night early. So he loses himself instead in rolling their foreskin back, bobbing his head and pulling back to tongue over their slit.

It takes Astrid tugging his hair sharply for Caleb to come back to himself, and he still doesn't take his mouth off of Wulf until Astrid pulls his head up. Beneath him, he can feel Wulf's thighs flexing, and as his senses return to him he can hear stuttery, labored breathing from behind Astrid.

"Ah. Were they close?" His voice is just a little raspy, and he can see something flash behind Astrid's eyes at the sound of it.

"Dangerously so. But our dear Eadwulf held out so well. Mm-" Her back arches, and Caleb can hear Wulf curling their fingers into her. " _Scheiße_ , that's enough, want you in me already-"

"I'm going to need a moment, Sassa, Bren was trying to suck my godsdamned soul out-"

"Then you had better make me come on your fingers. Please, I need it."

Astrid's hand, still tangled in Caleb's hair, tightens, and he doesn't even try to stifle his moan. She isn't pulling him up, but he still pushes himself to his hands and knees before climbing clumsily to straddle Wulf's hips. Their cock is flushed dark and shining with spit and precum, and when Caleb settles against it, he can't help but roll his hips down. Wulf hisses and Astrid tugs his hair again, this time in warning.

"Sorry," he says, fully insincere, and lets Astrid pull his face towards hers as his hand makes its way to her thigh. 

She kisses him hungrily, like she wants to claim him as deeply as possible, and only barely falters when his fingers press against her clit. He can feel the movement of Wulf's fingers inside of her, can feel where everything is hot and wet with blood and slick, can feel her hips stuttering like she's not sure whether to try to take Wulf deeper or to press into Caleb's touch. It doesn't take much to bring her over the edge again, and Caleb greedily drinks in the noises she makes against his lips.

It takes her a moment to recover before she can climb off of Eadwulf. As their fingers slip out of her, she curses, then collapses onto the bed next to them. Her cunt and thighs are bloody and wet, and Wulf's fingers are much the same. Caleb's own fingers are less of a mess, but he sucks them clean anyways before Wulf presses their fingers to his lips. They have a sharp, metallic taste, but he sucks them clean without complaint, his thoughts starting to go soft and hazy like they sometimes do when he's being put to use. He rocks his hips, unconsciously this time, savoring the drag of his cock against Wulf's and the wet slide of them together.

" _Bren_ ," Wulf groans, "easy, _Liebling_."

"Mm," he moans around their fingers, trusting that they'll understand it to be a complaint. But the desire to be _good_ is starting to overpower the desire to come, trickling down his spine like warm water and softening the edge of his arousal.

Wulf's fingers are still a little bloody when they leave Caleb's mouth, and he tries to follow after them until Wulf's other hand presses against his chest. They trace their wet fingers along the line of his jaw and down his throat, the cool air making his skin prickle where Wulf leaves smears of his own saliva. Caleb leans into the touch, closing his eyes as Wulf's thumbs trace his collarbones before their hands drop to his chest. Thick, callused fingers pinch his nipples, making him squirm as Wulf grins up at him.

There's a soft noise from beside them, and they both look over to see Astrid with a hand between her thighs, watching the two of them with dark eyes. Her lips are slightly parted, and her chest rises as she draws in a deep breath.

"I take it you're ready?" Even as they speak, Eadwulf keeps playing with Caleb's nipples, rolling them gently between their fingers before twisting them meanly and ignoring the noises that follow.

"Mhm," Astrid sighs, and spreads her legs wider so they can see her rubbing her clit. "Will you fuck me like this? I'm not sure I have it in me to ride you tonight."

"Of course. Whatever you need." Their hands trail down to wrap around Caleb's waist, thumbs on his hip bones. "Sorry, _Schatz_ , you'll need to move."

“So move me." Caleb's voice is wobbly, but the challenge is there. Eadwulf sighs in response, feigning exasperation, and their hands tighten around him. With a huff, they lift him off of their hips like he weighs nothing at all and drop him onto the bed beside their legs. Caleb feels himself getting wetter at having been manhandled so easily, and takes the opportunity to squeeze his thighs together as he shifts onto his knees.

He watches Wulf roll onto their hands and knees and crawl between Astrid’s legs, kissing her when she pulls their face down to hers and using the hand not propping them up to guide themself slowly inside of her. Caleb watches her entire body tense as they slide in, watches her legs come up to lock around their back, watches the way she pulls away from the kiss to bite her lip. As Wulf bottoms out, she shudders and sighs, then turns her head towards Caleb. She reaches a hand towards him, and he goes to her willingly. 

“ _Schatz_ , will you kiss me and touch my tits?” Her hand is warm on his cheek, and he turns his head just enough to brush his lips against her palm.

“Of course.” 

He wonders if she can still taste herself on his tongue.

Wulf is kind enough to keep their hand on her hip on the side that Caleb is so he can lie next to her and gently palm her breast as he kisses her. There’s something beautiful about kissing her when he’s not the one fucking her, because he can’t anticipate when Wulf will do something that makes her gasp against him, and the element of surprise is exciting, especially when they start to fuck into her faster.

Equally exciting is when Wulf’s fingers tangle in his hair and pull his head up so they can kiss him fiercely, licking into his mouth and growling as their hips snap forward into Astrid.

“ _Ead-_ ” she moans, and they bite Caleb’s lower lip before letting him go and dropping onto their elbows to kiss Astrid, body draping over her protectively. Caleb’s hand is trapped between them for a moment before he manages to pull it free, but before he can so much as put it on the bed, Astrid’s hand is reaching blindly for his, and he doesn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together. He kisses her knuckles as she squeezes his hand _hard_ , her body shaking as she’s pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Caleb finds his mouth moving as he praises her, gentle encouragements and adoration-fueled compliments falling from his lips without any input from his conscious mind. He’s not even fully certain whether he’s speaking Common or Zemnian, just that this is what she needs from him at the moment. And he must not be wrong, because as he continues to whisper to her, the noises she’s making become more and more urgent, and it feels like she’s just shy of breaking his hand. Wulf seems to be nearing their own limit as well, groaning helplessly as Astrid tightens her legs around them, lifting her hips to pull them closer, deeper into her. 

They're trying so hard to hold on for her, and their patience is rewarded when Astrid hisses, _"Come for me."_

They can't possibly bury their cock in her any deeper, but Caleb swears that they try anyways as they gasp and shudder and spill inside of her. Astrid's legs tighten around them again as they finish, keeping them impossibly close, like she wants everything that Wulf has and is all to herself. Her other hand stays clasped tightly in Caleb’s, and he kisses her knuckles once again.

Astrid keeps her legs locked around Wulf for a few moments as little tremors run through her. Eadwulf still rocks gently against her as they kiss messily at her throat. Finally, she unhooks her ankles and pushes them gently away, giving Caleb’s hand a squeeze before releasing it. Caleb sits up to see that her inner thighs and cunt are smeared with blood, her other hand is between her thighs once again, and as Wulf pulls out, he sees a bit of cum starting to ooze out of her. Wulf’s softening cock is covered in blood and Astrid’s slick and oh, Caleb _wants_. 

“You’ve made a mess, Eadwulf,” Astrid says, and she sounds far away, almost dreamy. “Lucky we have our little _Kätzchen_ to clean us up.” She turns her head to look at Caleb sitting next to her, and reaches the hand she’d been touching herself with towards him. There’s a little blood on her fingers, and even as she moves to touch his cheek he turns his head to take her fingers into his mouth. His eyes fall closed as he lets his world shrink down to the fingers in his mouth and smell of sex and blood around him.

Altogether too soon, there’s a hand in his hair, big and warm, and it gently pulls him away from Astrid.

“Need that mouth, _Schatz_ ”, Eadwulf says, and helps guide Caleb to his hands and knees. “Go easy, _ja_?”

Caleb nods, and leans forward to lick delicately at their soft cock. Wulf flinches under him, still sensitive, and Caleb knows he won’t be able to get all the blood off them like this, but the point isn’t _really_ to clean them up. The point is for Astrid and Eadwulf to share him, to let him be useful. So he kisses and laps at the soft, warm skin, enjoying the taste of Astrid and blood on his tongue.

It doesn't take long before Wulf is using their grip on Caleb's hair to push him away, twitching from overstimulation. He feels Astrid's fingers slip underneath Wulf's as she pulls him back to her, guiding his face to her breasts.

His lips are a little bloody as he trails soft kisses down Astrid’s sternum, leaving small red smears behind. When he lingers to press small kisses along the trail of dark hair on her stomach, she huffs impatiently and pushes his head down. Laughing, he goes along willingly until her cunt is right in front of him, and, _oh-_

He wants so badly to start licking up the cum that’s dribbling out of her, but wants even more to draw this out, to make it last. So he kisses and licks along the crease of her thighs, nips a bit at the soft, sensitive skin, and hums just enough to almost make Astrid giggle. Her fingers weave into his hair and tighten, a warning to _get on with it_ , but he moves at the same slow, deliberate speed as he drags the tip of his tongue lightly between her lips. As he tastes the salt of Wulf’s spend, the thick muskiness of her arousal, the heavy copper tang of blood, however, he can’t restrain himself any longer.

Caleb licks into her eagerly, the taste and smell of her and Wulf flooding his senses, and his arousal feels like molten rock pouring through him to pool in the pit of his stomach. His hands come up beneath her thighs to wrap around her legs, his fingers digging into the soft, scarred flesh as he eats her out. Astrid's nails scrape gently along his scalp, and he groans against her at the feeling.

"Good boy," she breathes out.

Caleb isn't sure he's ever been this much of a mess before, rolling his hips down desperately against the bed, chasing the minute shocks of pleasure he gets each time his cock brushes the now-wet sheets. He can't spare a hand to touch himself, though, not when he's holding onto Astrid like his life depends on it- and more importantly, he hasn't been told he _can_.

Almost as soon as the thought occurs to him, he feels broad, callused hands on his hips, gripping and lifting him onto his knees before Wulf settles in behind him. Two fingers press into him slowly before curling down against his front wall, making him whimper against Astrid’s cunt. Wulf fucks him open slowly and deliberately, rocking their fingers against the spot that leaves him breathless before pulling out and pressing back in to do it all over again. Caleb knows he’s a drooling mess, and he does his best to focus on Astrid, but when Wulf’s thumb strokes the underside of his cock roughly, it’s all he can do to tuck his face into the crease of Astrid’s thigh and moan. 

All he can taste and smell are sweat and sex and blood and cum, and going nearly untouched for the better part of an hour has him on the verge of coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

“I can feel you trying to pull my fingers deeper, trying to keep them in you. You’re close, aren’t you, Bren?”

“Fuck,” he gasps, “yes, I’m c-close, please-”

“You’ve been so good, so patient…” Astrid strokes his hair before tracing the shell of his ear, and he trembles. “Come for us, won’t you?”

Wulf’s thumb finds his cock again, pressing against it as their fingers curl inside of him, and he sees white. His mind feels like it’s drifting for a few moments before he comes back to himself only to find his face still pressed against Astrid’s leg and his limbs jelly-like and definitely not under his control. Astrid’s fingers run soothingly through his hair as Wulf strokes his back until he’s able to sit up on his own. His chin itches with drying blood and spit, and his back and neck ache from being forced into an arch, but he feels _amazing_.

There’s a warm wash of magic across his face as Eadwulf starts the process of cleaning them all up, and he watches idly as blood and cum are whisked off of skin and out of the sheets, vanishing like they’d never been there in the first place. Astrid guides him back down to lie with his back to her, and she drapes an arm across his stomach. He feels Wulf settle in behind her, and their hand comes to rest on his hip. It’s only when he’s almost asleep that he remembers-

“Do you feel better?”

Astrid laughs, her face tucked against his back. “ _Ja, Liebling_. I feel wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always always always appreciated.


End file.
